O Sogro
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Não não não, a Lily deve ter bebido alguma coisa. COMO ela marca uma reunião com a família dela pra me apresentar e só me fala com UM DIA de antecedência? Estou ferrado.
1. Chapter 1

**O Sogro:**

**Shipp: **Lily/James

**Resumo: **Seu sogro, quando gosta de você, pode ser um ótimo amigo, mas quando não gosta, é melhor você dar um jeito rápido antes que as coisas piorem

**CAP 1- O problema problemático do problema**

Não não não, a Lily deve ter bebido alguma coisa. COMO ela marca uma reunião com a família dela pra me apresentar e só me fala com UM DIA de antecedência??

Isso exige medidas drásticas.

Tenho que convocar uma reunião marota nesse exato momento!

**OoOoOoO**

-Então, a Lily chegou lá no meu apartamento, nós fizemos coisas das quais eu não preciso falar pra nenhum de vocês e antes de ir embora ela falou: "Jay, amanhã tem o encontro com os meus pais, não se esqueça.", entenderam agora?

-Pontas, meu querido amiguinho, eu não posso te ajudar em nada. – Aquele cachorro vagabundo falou. Almofadinhas inútil.

-Bem Pontas, é só fazer o que todo mundo faz quando visita os sogros. – ESSE é o problema Aluado.

-É ai que está o problema Aluado! Eu nunca visitei um sogro, nem nunca conheci um! – Eu falei, tomara que não tenha aparentado que eu estou desesperado.

Por que eu não estou.

Não MESMO.

-James, não se desespere!

-Eu NÃO ESTOU desesperado Peter, não MESMO, eu sou um poço de calma! Não percebeu!? – Rã, um poço de calma.

Calminho, calminho.

Eu podia ser professor de Yoga de tão calmo que eu estou.

-Pontas, eu também nunca conheci um sogro. Por que você me chamou então?

-Boa pergunta cachorro.

-Veado.

-É CERVO!

-Ui ui, o veadinho estressou.

-Pshh, quieto vocês dois!

-Ok, mas Aluado, que é que eu faço!?

-Leve presentes James.

-Mas quês presentes?

-Leve flores pra mãe, pra irmã e pra Lily, leve charutos pro pai ou então uma bebida!

-Aluado, você é um gênio.

-Tá pontas, agora que você demonstrou todo seu amor pelo lobinho, que tal você ir logo comprar as coisas, por que se não você atrasa, já são 3 horas.

TRÊS HORAS?

U não duvido nada que os caras só tenham visto minha sombra.

Agora, o que é mesmo? A é, flores, charutos, bebida!

Acho que vou ter que passar no banco antes.

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: Sim, mais uma fic da lesada da Bruna. É aí que vocês me pergntam: Por que você não vai nas outras ics e acaba elas logo? Oras, por que a inspiração é que manda xD**

**Adeus gente! E próx cap só com reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O Sogro**

**Cap. 2**

**Olá, eu sou o namorado.**

Faltam exatamente 3 horas para eu ir buscar minha ruivinha.

Para onde eu vou levá-la? Nenhum lugar.

ELA que vai me levar. É. Para conhecer a família dela.

Lindo não? Não, não é lindo. Pensem comigo: Eu gamei na Lily quando tava no quarto ano. Comecei a sair com ela no sétimo. Sacou?

Não?

Então você é obtuso.

Raciocinem, eu demorei basicamente 3 anos pra conquistar minha ruivinha. Então, como demora mais para conquistar a família (estou só deduzindo), eu vou demorar 3 anos OU MAIS pra conquistar a família.

Na verdade, nem é a família que me preocupa. É o PAI. Meu sogro, pai dela.

Já imaginou a hostilidade com que ele vai me receber caso a Li contou as coisas que eu aprontei com ela? Isso não vai ser bom.

Nenhum pouco.

E ainda tem a irmã trouxa e o marido também trouxa! Acho que não vai ser muito legal. Pelo que minha ruiva conta, ela tem certos problemas com bruxos.

E, ADIVINHE! Eu sou puro-sangue. Não sei nada sobre trouxas! NADINHA! Bem que eu devia ter me matriculado em estudo dos trouxas. Mas nãão, eu TINHA que escolher adivinhação.

Agora faltam exatamente 2 horas e 1 minuto. É impressão minha ou o relógio está andando rápido demais?

Uh, agora que eu estou pensando, o que será que eu vou falar com o povo? Afinal de contas, a única que vai entender sobre o que eu estou falando é minha Lily. E isso não me ajudaria em nada.

Eu não vou poder falar sobre Quadribol e como foi maravilhosa a minha vida como apanhador da Grifnória. Eu também não vou poder falar como o curso de aurores foi difícil, mas a ruivinha foi maravilhosamente bem nele. Nem vou poder falar sobre como os preços dos terrenos bruxos estão caindo. Nem sobre a rebelião dos dementadores, muito menos sobre o bruxo louco que está juntando seguidores pra acabar com os trouxas.

Principalmente esse ultimo. Ah, também tenho que evitar falar "Trouxas" perto deles. É melhor "não-bruxos".

Agora que eu tou pensando, Será que eles vão gostar do Vinho dos Elfos? Ou da Delfis Draconiana?

Falta uma hora.

Daqui a poço tenho que ir buscar minha futura noiva.

Nós vamos de carro, sabia? DE CARRO! Ainda bem que é um carro mágico que eu só preciso fingir que estou dirigindo. Sabe, ele é bem bonito, o carro, vermelho, conversível, modelo esportivo. Muito bonito.

Falta meia hora...

Calma James, ele é só um ser não-bruxo inofensivo. Tomara que a Lily não puxou o pai. SÉRIO! Já imaginou ele morrendo de raiva de mim?

Droga, preciso de uma estratégia de fuga! Se ele fizer algum gesto violento, é só eu pegar a capa da invisibilidade e PUF! Sumi!

Agora... Onde eu escondo a varinha? Eu não posso sair por aí pelos bairros trouxas com um pedaço d madeira na mão. Acho que vou ampliar magicamente o bolso. Diz o Moody que não é muito bom deixar a varinha no cós do jeans.

Agora... ONDE EU PUS OS PRESENTES? ONDE?

**OoO Na porta da casa dos Evans OoO**

-Lílian, amor da minha vida, e se eles não gostarem de mim? – Perguntei enquanto bloqueava a campainha com minha mão.

-Jay, meu cervinho querido, eu já disse que eles vão gostar de você, escluindo a Girafa e o Porco, todos vão gostar de você.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! Se eles gostam do Porco falante, é lógico que vão gostar de um Cervo.- Por que isso não me tranqüilizou?

-Mas esse tal de Valter é trouxa! – eu falei, esquecendo que estava bloqueando a campainha tirei a mão de lá pra passar nos cabelos.

O que eu posso fazer, é uma mania! Ah, e a ruiva apertou a campainha.

Eu juro por Mérlin que eu não me apaixono por mais nenhuma apanhadora reserva! Elas têm reflexos tão bons quando dos titulares. Antes de conseguir pegar a capa, um homem grande de cabelos grisalhos.

Não sei por que, mas ele me dá medo.

GRANDE! Um Auror com medo do próprio sogro! É, eu sou um grifnório digno de pena.

Bem, o senhor Evans ficou me encarando, então decidi falar de uma vez por todas:

-Olá, eu sou o namorado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: siiiiiiiim, eu att essa fic! Bem, vamos aos comentários:**

**Bella: Eu jah sabia q vc sabia q essa fic existia... lol**

**Sorvetia: lol aki estah o cap 2 tia!**

**Thaty: Valeu! E aqui estou eu continuando!**

**Gabii: É, imagina!**

**Lél: ela não promete nada, não é política AHAUHAUAH**

**Mah: tomara q tenha gostado do cap!**

**Bhrennow: Calma! São mtas fics prum cérebro só!**

**Então, a todos os seres que não comentaram, comentem! E a todos os seres que mesmo assim não vão comentar, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Inté!**

**Ruffles (Ou Bruna BT Black)**


	3. Chapter 3

**O Sogro**

**Cap. 3**

**Antes de Entrar**

**Ou**

**Conhecendo o Sogro**

_Bem, o senhor Evans ficou me encarando, então decidi falar de uma vez por todas:_

_-Olá, eu sou o namorado._

É. Eu sou um namorado incompetente, que ama demais a sua filha, que é um animago, que era um brilhante apahador e tem medo de você.

E também tem medo de falar isso pra você. Onde está minha coragem grifnória agora?

Acho que esqueci junto com a minha dignidade lá no apartamento da Lily.

Então o senhor Evans, vulgo Sogrão, virou pra mim e falou:

-Isso é meio óbvio não?

É, minha cara foi parar lá no chão. Por acaso isso foi irônico ou só um comentário gentil para descontrair os nervos? Hã...

-PAPAI! – Lily falou de um jeito que respondeu minha pergunta. Ele só estava sendo engraçado. Isso é bom.

-Calma Lilieta! Só foi uma brincadeirinha com o... Qual seu nome mesmo?

-James.

-ó, claro, James. A Lilieta falava de um James...

Eu ignorei totalmente o apelido da Lílian para pensar numa coisa mais importante... Ela falava de mim!?

Agora fudeu tudo.

-Papai... – Lily falou de um jeito meio constrangido –Que tal entrarmos? Mamãe deve estar esperando.

-Lilieta, Petty e Walter estão com ela.

-Valter, pai.

-Hum...

Sim, esse 'hum' foi meu. Alguma coisa contra? Eu que não ia ficar lá boiando durante a conversa.

-Oh. James! Bem, Você daqui a pouco vai conhecer o resto do pessoal. – Lily me informou. Isso era meio óbvio não?

-Então Senhor James, por acaso tem algum sobrenome?

-Oh, sim, Potter.

-Não conheço nenhum Potter.

-Minha família toda é bruxa sabe...

-Oh sim... Que pena!

Eu fiquei meio constrangido. Mas tudo bem, quando a Lil falou pros meus pais que ela vinha de uma família trouxa eles fizeram o mesmo.

-Vocês não acham que está meio frio aqui de fora? – Lil perguntou, essa é a deixa para entrar.

Hum, não descrevi o pai dela. Bem, ele é ruivo, forte, amedrontador. Pronto.

Os dois ruivos entraram, estão eu segui apertando firmemente a varinha no meu bolso. Ia ser uma longa noite.

E seja o que Mérlin quiser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Yeap, aqui estou eu. Finalmente atualizando o trem! Vamos às reviews!**

**Thaty: valeu pela review! Espero que goste desse capitulo!**

**Léldah: Ter tinha, mas eu sou uma pessoa misericordiosa! Inté lél!**

**Saah: O nome mudou RÁ! Eu tenho esse dom beibe. Continue a ler!**

**Ally Beal: Oi! Bem, ainda não, mas quem sabe? Muahahahah. Continue a ler!**

**Gabii: seu desejo é uma ordem. Huahuahauha**

**Martha: Oi oi, falou mesmo! Aqui a continuação...**

**Mah Evans Weasley: Atualisadissimo!**

**Karina B. Black: Hey! Valeu pelos elogios! Espero que goste do cap.**

**Bhrennow: É meu dom especial. Continue lendo!**

**Pessoal, até o próx cap!**

**Bruna B.T. Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**O Sogro**

**Cap. 4**

**Conhecendo a família**

_Os dois ruivos entraram, estão eu segui apertando firmemente a varinha no meu bolso. Ia ser uma longa noite._

_E seja o que Mérlin quiser._

Primeiro nós passamos por um corredor, onde Lily me obrigou a abandonar meu casaco, ignoramos a escada e viramos na primeira porta a direita.

-Jason, essa é minha filha Petúnia e o marido dela, Walter.

-Senhor Evans, meu nome é James. – Percebam a nota de medo na minha voz.

-Ah... Bom. – Ele falou com relutância. Lily estava olhando irritada para ele...

Mérlin, eu sei que eu aprontei de mais durante meus primeiros anos de vida, mas eu sou tão TÃO novo e gostoso para morrer!

-Ah! Eu trouxe presentes para vocês! – Eu falei me lembrando de uma coisa muito importante. Como eu sou anta!

Entreguei os presentes para seus respectivos donos... Quase todos, onde está a senhora Evans?

-Senhor Evans, onde está sua mulher?

-Oh J...ames, ela deve estar lá na cozinha.

-Vem Jay, eu te levo lá! – Lily falou, percebendo o que eu não percebi... Às vezes eu sou pior que o Sirius.

-Não Lilieta, eu levo seu namorado. – Então um minuto eu estou dentro da sala, onde tem um clima muito chato rolando e no outro eu estou de volta no corredor.

Sozinho.

Ou melhor...

Sozinho com meu sogro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Desculpas pela demora gente! Capitulo minúsculo, eu sei! Mas não me matem! O outro eh gigante!!**

**Mel: o próximo vai ser gigante!**

**Bella: Oi tia! Me responde no MSN sua tia inútil!**

**Karina B. Black: Quem sabe? Só Mérlin e meu cérebro obscuro, mas nenhum dos dois fala pra mim...**

**Mah Evans Weasley: Atualizando...**

**Gláuce Volpi: É... eu também tenho medo do meu pai! Foi daí que eu tirei a idéia...**

**Soffie Riddle: Valeu pela review e pelo elogio!É ótimo ver que tem gente que gosta do que nós escrevemos...**

**Gabii: Seu desejo é uma ordem.**

**Hey gentes, momento propaganda: todas vocês que gostam de J/L, de ver o Sirius sofrendo e de comédias, dêem uma passada nas minhas outras fics!**

**Beijos gentes que comentam**

**Beijos gentes que começaram a ler agora**

**E para quem não mandou review ainda:**

**COMO ENVIAR SUA REVIEW EM POUCOS PASSOS**

**Clique no botão de cor duvidosa escrito GO que fica no fim da página.**

**Vai abrir uma janela, escreva seu comentário nessa janela.**

**Depois de escrever seu comentário, clique no botão de cor duvidosa escrito Submit Review.**

**Pronto! Você acaba de enviar um comentário, o que vai deixar a escritora mais feliz e vai fazer com que ela atualize a fic bem mais rápido!**

**Inté povo!**

**Bruna B.T. Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**O Sogro**

**Cap. 5**

**E onde encontramos suporte familiar?**

_Sozinho._

_Ou melhor..._

_Sozinho __com meu sogro._

Não que isso seja uma coisa boa, sabe?

Tá certo que ele é um Trouxa e eu sou um Auror e faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, meu mundo está em guerra e tals...

Mas cara, nunca senti tanto medo assim na minha vida.

Não, nem mesmo quando Sirius falou que Lily tinha descoberto sobre o nosso _acidente_ na noite passada.

Ahm... Por que estou subindo escadas?

Cozinhas são no térreo, não?

Ou será que para trouxas é diferente?

OOOOH! Meu sogro (o qual Lílian, o amor de pessoa que é, esqueceu de falar o nome para mim) abriu uma porta.

Uma porta de madeira marrom, se alguém está pensando nisso.

Eu JURO que a porta rangeu! Oh não, eu estou ficando louco.

Bem, considerando o povo com que eu ando, conseguir chegar a minha idade sem nenhuma sombra de loucura é como ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin.

Eu tenho uma _leve___impressão de que eu não entrei numa cozinha.

Mas, vai saber como esses Trouxas fazem comida?

"Ahm... Senhor Evans, por acaso é assim que uma cozinha Tr... Não-bruxa se parece?"

James, seu SIRIUS! Não chame os caras ou qualquer coisa Trouxa de Trouxa!!

AGH.

O Senhor Evans está me olhando como se eu fosse um Sirius...

É, uma cozinha trouxa não deve ser assim.

Eu SABIA que não era assim que não vi a Senhora Evans.

"Isso não é uma cozinha, garoto, é um escritório."

Oh, eu também desconfiei disso, a mesa e as cadeiras deram essa pista.

"Oh, é, os do meu mundo são parecidos..."

Ok, agora eu pareci um ET.

O Sr Evans ficou meio pálido, se sentou e mandou eu sentar.

OOOH, eu to perdido.

Se ele tirar da gaveta um revlorer (N/A: revolver) eu aparato daqui rapidinho!

"Garoto, eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com você."

Sou só eu ou meu coração parou de bater por um segundo?

Eu não falei nada, só mexi minha cabeça pra mostrar que eu estava ouvindo.

"Lílian é... Bem, eu não sei o nome, só sei que ela é uma espécie de policial no seu mundo, certo?"

Tudo bem, James, balance a cabeça de novo.

Isso mesmo, Prongs, bom garoto!

"E ela faz parte de uma sociedade secreta, certo?"

Ok, outro balanço de cabeça. Essa conversa ta muito fácil pro meu gosto.

"E o que VOCÊ faz?"

Ahm... Ainda fácil.

"Eu sou a mesma coisa que ela, Sr Evans. Auror e da Ordem."

Uh... Pela cara dele eu não devia ter falado isso.

"Lílian é uma garota esperta, Potter, ela pode ir pra faculdade, virar uma enfermeira e casar com um médico."

Agora eu fiquei meio que boiando, mas é melhor não fazer nada.

"Mas ao invés disso, ela vai correndo virar uma policial de um outro mundo e ainda faz parte de uma sociedade secreta."

"Ahm... Senhor, eu não estou vendo seu pondo aqui..."

Ele me olhou estranhamente... Uh, acho que matei o presente da Senhora Evans agora.

Meu sogro já me odeia, agora eu tenho quase nenhuma chance da minha sogra gostar de mim.

Oh que vida maravilhosa essa minha.

"Qual é a situação do seu mundo, Potter?"

Merda.

Mentir ou falar a verdade?

Lils me contou sobre os pais dela saberem sobre a guerra... Então...

Verdade.

E que minha futura noiva não me mate.

Amém.

"Ahm, Senhor Evans, para ser completamente honesto com você, existe um lunático cheio de poder matando os nascidos trouxas e trouxas que quer purificar o sangue bruxo."

Ele está me olhando estranho...

"E qual é a pureza do seu sangue, garoto?"

Ooops.

"Eu sou um puro sangue, senhor."

"E o da minha filha?"

Oh ou.

Eu to ferrado.

"Ela é nascida trouxa."

Por favor, não comece a chorar. Por favor, não comece a chorar. Por favor, não comece a chorar. Por favor, não comece a chorar. Por favor, não comece a chorar. Por favor, não comece a chorar.

"Oh."

Eu acho que tenho que falar alguma coisa, né?

É.

Ou não.

"E ela faz parte da policia?"

Ooooooh, por favor não chora!

"Umhum."

"E de uma sociedade secreta de rebeldes?"

"Sim."

"Que você também faz parte?"

"É, mais ou menos isso."

Eu estou com uma pequena desconfiança de que ele não está gostando muito dessa conversa.

Nossa, e eu achando que era o único.

"Você pode me dizer as chances de vocês morrerem nessa guerra?"

Bem, vamos pensar:

Eu: traidor do sangue, rebelde, auror, futuro marido de uma 'sangue-ruim'

Lílian: 'sangue-ruim', aurora, rebelde.

Sem contar com o fato de apoiarmos Dumbledore.

E outros 'traidores do sangue'.

Nossa, minha estimativa de vida parece muito menor agora.

Eu devo ter ficado em silencio, porque ele já estava olhando estranho para mim.

Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso.

"Senhor Evans, nós temos mais chance de morrer que o senhor. E o senhor é considerado um dos piores tipos de seres pelo maníaco assassino com complexo de Merlin."

Ele vai achar isso ruim, certo? Acho melhor completar o raciocínio antes que ele desmaie.

"Mas isso é com todo mundo que não apóia ele, então não é como se nós fossemos os únicos."

Sou só eu ou isso não ajudou em nada?

É melhor eu não tentar melhorar a situação.

...

Eu acho que assustei ele.

NÃÃÃO JAMES! IMAGINA! Você chega e fala pro cara que a filha mais nova dele pode morrer antes de completar 30 anos!

Ele deveria estar soltando fogos de artifício!

Pensando nisso, aposto que a Girafa lá na sala poderia fazer isso.

Ele está abrindo a boca...

"O que eu posso fazer sobre isso?"

Que ele quer que eu fale? Quebre a varinha dela e faça uma fogueira?

"Na verdade, nada."

Acho que fui direto demais.

Ah, tanto faz.

"Bem, James, vamos para a cozinha, você queria entregar algo para minha mulher, não?"

Será que a minha possível morte fez ele se lembrar do meu nome?

Heh, pelo menos agora eu posso ver como uma cozinha trouxa é!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Eu sei que eu não apareço aqui faz um tempãããããão. E eu não peço desculpas, porque se eu tivesse postado antes isso aqui ficaria uma merda.**

**É difícil escrever uma cena entre os dois quando eu NUNCA apresentei um cara pro meu pai.**

**Bem, eu apareci, e o cap ficou com 5 págs, e eu gostei dele. E essa é uma GRANDE vantagem comparado com as outras tentativas.**

**Vamos ás REVIEWS!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: **Nossa... sério que faz quase ANO que eu não att isso aqui? Agora eu estou com vergonha de mim mesma.

**MaluDias'****: **Acho que eu não att rápido néah? ... Que vergonha de mim mesma. EU CULPO O SEGUNDO COLEGIAL.

**sassah potter:** Valeu!

**Gabii: **Postei! Postei! Postei!

**Bella D. Potter****: **Atualizado decentemente Bellz!

**safira_black_lupin_potter: **Continuei!

**Catherine Cullen Potter****: **Lol, eu tentei fazer ele assim! Ainda bem q consegui!

**Soffie Riddle****: **Atrasei mas cheguei!

**Débora: **... Aqui?

**Karina ****:** Ameeeei sua review! Tomara que goste do cap!

**inouekawaii****:** Vlw!

**Jaque Weasley****: **Tanto posso quanto fiz! LOL

**Gente, próximo capitulo é o penúltimo!**

**YAY!**

**Eu não faço a miiiiiiiinima idéia de quando vai aparecer aqui, mas vou tentar terminar ainda esse ano, agora que a parte difícil jah foi!**

**Beijos e agradeçam que eu não tenha desistido da fic!**

**Bruna B.T. Black**


End file.
